SASPase is a protease found in human skin that has a molecular weight of 28 kDa. SASPase is specifically expressed in the granular layer of human skin, and produces a 14 kDa protein by an autolysis (Bernard D. et al., J. Invest. Dermatol. 125, 278-287, 2005).
Recombinant SASPase has been reported to demonstrate autolytic activity as well as to degrade exogenous substrates such as insulin and casein (Bernard D. et al., J. Invest. Dermatol. 125, 278-287, 2005). However, its function in the epidermis has yet to be determined. [Non-Patent Document 1] Bernard D. et al., J. Invest. Dermatol. 125, 278-287, 2005